Talk:Gura Gura no Mi
Paramecia or Logia? How can we tell if this is a Paramecia or Logia Devil Fruit? What if it is a Logia that allows Whitebeard to manipulate and become the element of earth? I known, it's just like the Doku Doku no Mi all over again, but should we just say it is a Paramecia just like that? Yatanogarasu 09:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) How do you become an Earthquake? for now its just speculation on all his fruits abilities, and Magellan wasnt a logia, he just had immunity to his own poisons, kinda like how we can swim in water... -Umi :I'm pretty sure Yatanogarasu, that if Whitebeard were a Logia, he would've sent a large pillar of rock into the ocean to cause the earthquake not break the fabric of space and time with his bare hands.Mugiwara Franky 23:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Obviously it's not Logia, but it might not be Paramecia either. It might be a whole new kind of Devil Fruit.-YonkouWhitebeard I know I don't contribute anything on this wiki but I feel the need to express my opinion in this case. I have to agree with mugiwara franky, a Logia of the element "Earth" would resemble earth in some fasion, just like every other Logia. Remember every single Logia fruit allows the user to do three specific things; turn into that element, generate that element, and control that element. Even though the Yami Yami fruit is unique in how the user turns into that element, the user is still able to do so. We have not seen any indication that White Beard has the power to turn into "earth", and I don't believe we will. Also, when considering if it is a Paramecia or not because of its abilities remember that explanations for how certain Paramecia fruit work are somewhat lax. Some good examples of this are the Noro Noro no mi and the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. From the abilities we've seen thus far from the Gura Gura no Mi, I think it's clear that it can be lumped in as a paramecia. I also doubt it's a new type of fruit, since the devil fruit "rules" seem to be established already and a new fruit type would throw everything out of wack. My final verdict is that the Gura Gura no Mi is a Paramecia and not a Logia, because it fits the definition of a Paramecia and not that of a Logia.LungCancer420 17:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It's obiouvsly a Paramecia. It's Quake Quake, not Earth Earth. He didn't become earth, he emitts shockwave The fruit's true power I think that this Devil Fruit's true power is to create shock waves (quakes) anywhere, not just "earthquakes". Chapter 553, Pages 6-7, Whitebeard shatters the air, and the ice spears created by Aokiji shattered, as well as Aokiji himself. They were in midair at the time, and the ground didn't shake. Should we put all this down? Yatanogarasu 11:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :After all, Sengoku claimed that Whitebeard is a "Quake Man", not an "Earthquake Man", meaning that he can create "quakes" anywhere. Yatanogarasu 11:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with this 100% White Beard is a "Quake Man" and creates shock waves in the air and the ground. --LungCancer420 21:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Zoan? What are you people talking about? How the hell can this Devil Fruit be anywhere a Zoan? Which chapter in what page suggest such things? Or is it some spoilers? Do tell, because I could use with a good piece of evidence to support such claims. Yatanogarasu 20:17, 27 October 2009 (UTC) New picture Since now Kurohige got the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi, he should be in the display picture as well right? GMTails 14:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :The picture actually should just show the power being used not necessarily who is the current one using it.Mugiwara Franky 14:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly that as MF says, we don't need to show the current user, or even A user, just the power in effect. One-Winged Hawk 15:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) And plus, Whitebeard looks much better using it, rather than that pot bellied bastard :I'll forgive you for not signing your posts since you made me laugh! XD One-Winged Hawk 17:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) English name The actual english name of the fruit should be "Quake Quake fruit" or not? Why is it not displayed in the article? Romanov D 14:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC)